baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage / Thief
|quick weapon buttons = 2 |quick_spell_buttons = ?}}Mage / Thief is a multi-classing option available in the entire Baldur's Gate series. Gnomes can be this class, but are always 'Illusionist / Thieves '''instead. Humans can dual-class this combination as well with the sufficient stats. __TOC__ Introduction The Mage / Thief is a powerful, tactical character that has a wide range of available tools to solve encounters and dungeons. They lack in toe-to-toe combat without significant support, however. As a mage, the character has access to high lore and arcane spells. The progression is slower than that of a single-class mage of course, but not prohibitively so. Also, the player should keep in mind that they are unable to cast spells while wearing any armor (with few exceptions). They can eventually select every mage High-Level Class Ability, but due to the required access to 9th level spell slots, they are significantly delayed in acquiring them. As a thief, the character has access to thieving abilities and backstabbing. This allows the character to act as an assassin for devastating damage, to detect and disarm traps, to hide in shadows in order to scout ahead of the group, to pick locks, and to pickpocket. Gameplay The Mage / Thief requires more hands-on management than many other classes; in order to fully utilize each class' benefits, the character must manage resources well and understand interactions between their thieving abilities and spells. The backstab ability can shine on this class. Compared to single-class thieves, the slower THAC0 progression reduces backstab success rate and lower HP makes it harder to survive after becoming visible, but these shortcomings can be mitigated by the effective use of spells. For example, Tenser's Transformation can dramatically decrease THAC0 and long duration defensive spells such as Shield or Stoneskin can be cast before entering stealth to improve survival. When using the Robe of Vecna, Invisibility and Improved Invisibility can be used to allow the M/T to immediately re-enter stealth after breaking it, avoiding retaliation and setting up for multiple backstabs. The Mislead spell is especially notable for this class combination. After using Mislead, attacks will not break invisibility as long as the duplicate image remains, allowing the M/T to continue to backstab until the image is dispelled, destroyed, or expires. APR-increasing spells such as Haste can also allow for a greater number of backstabs while Mislead is active. At extremely high levels, the M/T can use Time Stop or Set Time Trap in combination with Mislead to guarantee multiple backstabs. Outside of backstabbing, the M/T can use the thief's Hide in Shadows ability to position more effectively for encounters. For example, the M/T can position behind an enemy group, allow their party to engage normally, and then use area of effect spells like Agannazar's Scorcher and Skull Trap with better precision. M/T's are ideally suited to using the Fog of War/Line of Sight strategy since they can both scout for enemies while hidden and then use AOE spells to dispatch them without detection. The ability to cast simulacrum multiplies the number of available Thief HLAs (multiple uses of Assassination, more Spike Traps, etc.). Unlike for a single-class thief, the Use Any Item HLA offers fewer advantages for this class combination, as they already have access to many of the interesting items from its mage class, and the weapons they gain access to cannot be used to backstab. Even so, it unlocks access to some very helpful equipment, such as additional THAC0 boosting equipment (like Wondrous Gloves and Circlet of Lost Souls), which improves the success rate of backstabs, and the coveted Vhailor's Helm which gives early access to the powerful Simulacrum ability. As a Dual-Class Humans can approximate this class by dual-classing if they meet the attribute requirements for doing so. Note when creating a character that they may not be Lawful Good and dual-class into thief. As with other dual-class combinations, it is generally preferable to dual from thief into mage, as your HP is better and mages will benefit much more from their uncapped progression than a thief will. In general, unkitted thieves are better than their kits for dual-classing. Kit Comparison for Dual-Classing: *Assassin: This class's main benefit is its higher backstab multiplier at high levels, which is moot for the vast majority of dual-class level ranges. Additionally, Poison Weapon is not very useful to Mages. Note that if playing the original ''Shadows of Amn (non-Enhanced) the Poison Weapon ability can apply multiple times in the same round, so using it with high-APR conjured "weapons" like Melf's Minute Meteors and Energy Blades can result in extremely high damage output, making this dual-class very powerful. *Swashbuckler: This class's main benefit is its level-dependent AC, THAC0, and damage bonuses; since these are heavily reduced by dual-classing, the proficiency bonuses lose usefulness as well. In addition, this character loses all of their backstab synergy, making their THAC0 and damage hard to utilize. *Bounty Hunter: The special snares have level-dependent effects, and their most powerful trap is identical to the level 8 Maze spell except for the triggering requirement. As such, this kit does not offer many advantages and is a poor choice. *Shadowdancer: The Shadowstep ability has limited utility outside of backstabbing, and because this class has delayed backstab modifier growth, the dual-class must be delayed also to maximize efficiency. In addition, a major feature of this class are its unique HLA's, and it has three dual-class requirements (STR, DEX, and CHA) forcing a tight attribute spread. Common Level Ranges for Dual-Classing: *Level 2 M>T: While dual-classing from Mage is not usually recommended, a level 2 dual-class has interesting bonuses. While early game HP will be reduced, the class will be able to cast spells from scrolls and use wands for the remainder of the series. The thief will eventually gain Use Any Item, making this advantage redundant, but this will give them a lighter version of that ability throughout Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn without any significant drawback. *Level 6 T>M: This is the highest thief level that can still reach the maximum mage level in the original Baldur's Gate, with or without the expansion installed. *Level 9 T>M: At level 9, the thief gains a x4 backstab multiplier. This is also the highest level that a thief can dual to mage and regain its skills within the Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear experience cap. *Level 13 T>M: At level 13, the thief gains a x5 backstab multiplier which is the highest multiplier that an unkitted thief can reach. The character also gets the maximum mage spell slots, same as a single class mage. *Level 22 T>M: The latest level that a thief can dual to mage and regain its skills within the Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal level cap. This character gains no thief HLA's unlike other extreme late game dual-classes. Note: In the original Baldur's Gate, it is possible to select a Specialist Mage kit when dual-classing to mage as long as the character meets the secondary attribute requirement for the specialization. These characters lose their specialization when imported to Shadows of Amn as this feature was removed, and the Enhanced Editions do not allow it. Special abilities The mage/thief is able to combine the special abilities from both of their parent classes; see there for more details. The following list summarizes advantages that a mage/thief has over either a pure mage or a pure thief: *Elven chain mail seems to be made for the mage/thief: while offering much better protection than e.g. leather armor, it still permits both spellcasting (however, a pure mage can't wear it) and stealth. *Backstabbing advantages: **Mislead allows every attack to potentially be a backstab; a pure thief has Assassination, but that ability lasts only a single turn. **The Black Blade of Disaster has more damage output than any other backstab eligible weapon; a pure thief can only access this weapon via spell scrolls. *Well suited for the Fog of War strategy. *The thief's Use Any Item HLA provides access to items that benefit the mage/thief more than either of their base classes, such as: **Circlet of Lost Souls which offers a +1 to caster level and a THAC0 bonus of 2 **Wondrous Gloves which offer a bonus to armor class, THAC0 and additional wizard spells *Simulacrum multiplies the thief's available HLA's (e.g., more traps, more uses of Assassination, etc.). Companions ''Baldur's Gate *Imoen has sufficient attributes to dual-class from unkitted Thief to Mage. In the original version, her attributes also allow her to choose any specialization without a Wisdom requirement (anything but Abjurer, Diviner, and Necromancer). *Xzar has sufficient attributes to dual-class from Necromancer to Thief if he uses the Manual of Quickness of Action to boost his Dexterity . *Safana has sufficient attributes to dual-class from unkitted Thief to Mage if she uses the Tome of Clear Thought to boost her Intelligence. In the original version, she can specialize as an Enchanter, Illusionist, or a Transmuter. She may also be recruited in ''Siege of Dragonspear. ''Shadows of Amn *Jan Jansen is a chaotic neutral gnome I/T. *Imoen is a T>M who dual-classed at level 7. *Nalia de'Arnise is a T>M who dual-classed at level 4. Ability Scores Table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. Armor The following armors will not disable spell casting or stealth abilities. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 14/16, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard mage and thief pools. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. Note that, because of the required access to certain spell slots (notably 9th level spell slots for the 10th level mage HLA's), most mage HLA's will not be selectable until the class reaches mage level 18 at 6,000,000 XP. The player will have enough level-ups available to select all mage HLA's if they choose. * Alchemy * Assassination1 * Avoid Death * Evasion * Greater Evasion (Requires Evasion) * Use Any Item1 * Scribe Scrolls (Requires Use Any Item) * Set Spike Trap * Set Exploding Trap * Set Time Trap * Extra Level 6 Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 6 Spell Slots) * Extra Level 7 Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 7 Spell Slots) * Extra Level 8 Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 8 Spell Slots) * Comet1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots) * Dragon's Breath1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots) * Energy Blades1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots) * Improved Alacrity1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots) * Summon Dark Planetar1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots and Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Planetar from being chosen. * Summon Planetar1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots and Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Dark Planetar from being chosen. 1 - May only be selected once Spell Slots Progression The M/T gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted mage; however, because of their slightly slower progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. Note that gnome Illusionist / Thieves will gain a bonus spell slot for each spell level in exchange for the inability to cast Necromancy spells. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints Stronghold In the ''Shadows of Amn campaign, M/T protagonists may choose between one of two strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Mages are able to claim Lavok's Sphere after completing "The hunt for Valygar Corthala" sidequest. *Thieves are able to manage a Shadow Thief guildhall after completing the "Find Proof of Mae'Var's Treachery" sidequest. Category:Multi-classes